Caught In The Rain
by JuniperLemon
Summary: On the way home from their first date, Steve and Tony get caught in the rain. They'd remember that moment 5 years later on their wedding day.


A dark and ominous sky is never a good thing... until it is.

The clouds threatened a storm and the two men, looking anxiously up at the sky, began the ten minute walk from the coffee house back to the Tower. They were returning from a successful first date that hopefully would not be sabotaged by the rain. They chatted lightheartedly about their drinks, their weeks and their futures whilst keeping half an eye on the looming weather.

As a result of their surveillance, neither were particularly surprised when the first obese drop tumbled from the heavens to land only yards from their feet. They shared a look that was interrupted by a further droplet landing directly on Tony's forehead which shocked them both. Steve laughed at the indignation expression plastered on the billionaire's face.

"Did you see that?!" Tony gasped, wiping the water away.

Steve was still laughing when a moment later he was also targeted by the rain. Instantly, he assumed a faux serious attitude and grabbed his date's hand, "I think we're going to have to run." He spoke with such seriousness that anyone listening would have thought they were under fire from weapons rather than water.

He had hardly finished his sentence when a clap of thunder rocketed through the city and echoed around the buildings. As if it was waiting for that cue, the rain then descended in a thick and steady sheet; the heaviest rain Tony had ever witnessed. Suddenly, running seemed like the only option.

Still grasping Tony's hand, Steve led them through the streets in the direction of their sanctuary: the tower.

The rain didn't lighten up and after a few minutes Tony began to feel the effects of the frantic sprint through the cold rain so tugged on Steve's hand to pull him into an abandoned doorway. The space was tight so the rain was mere millimetres from touching them and their bodies were pressed closely together.

They peered out, pressed together until Tony noticed that the downpour had had the wonderful effect of making Steve's shirt close to see through but glancing down he realised that his was similarly translucent.

He looked up to see Steve's blue eyes gazing down at him with a soft smile. The rain was the only noise for a moment as they peered into each other's faces.

Eventually, with a slight smirk, Tony reached up and pressed his lips against Steve's. The man responded instantly, pulling Tony impossibly closer and deepening the kiss. He carded his fingers through the short hair and the other responded with a contented moan.

They pulled apart when a beam of light hit them. Shocked, they glanced up to see the sun breaking through the storm and sending rays down on them through gaps between the buildings.

Tony grinned and looked back up to his date, "If you like Pina Coladas..."

Steve frowned as confusion clouded his mind, "I do?"

"And getting caught in the rain..." Tony laughed.

Smiling, the hero replied, "It's not too bad when I'm caught in it with you."

Tony laughed and shook his head slightly.

Steve noticed and laughed, "Is that a reference that I don't know about?"

The clouds had dumped the worst of the rain in the 10 minutes they were running and the sun was now beginning to win over. The two men stepped back out to the street.

"I'll let you work that out for yourself. Let me know when you know it."

They walked home hand in hand while their conversation kept them distracted from the sodden shirts and drops dripping down their faces.

5 years later-

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the dance floor for their first dance, Mr and Mr Stark-Rogers!" The DJ announced.

Tony peered around in confusion. They'd explicitly decided that they wouldn't be doing a dance as neither of them would be comfortable dancing in front of their guests especially when the likes of Clint and Natasha were present. They'd be persecuted for years for their lack of coordination and rhythm.

Suddenly, Steve broke through the crowd and grabbed Tony's hand, "I know we said we weren't going to but I have a surprise for you."

"It had better be a strip dance..." Tony grumbled as he was dragged onto the dance space. He glanced around uncertainly as their friends gathered around.

When he looked back up to his partner he was shocked to see the man had a microphone in hand and a cheeky smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Tony muttered.

Steve merely chuckled and, with his free hand, held onto his husband's hand, "I worked it out. I know the reference."

The billionaire was about to question the man when the music kicked in and his jaw dropped. How could he suddenly be dragged back to 5 years ago by one simple song.

"You're not." He laughed.

Steve smirked and the music span to allow him to start with the chorus, "If you like Piña Coladas and getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape."

He moved around the dance floor, swaying and dancing. He span Tony around as the smaller man laughed and grinned. Steve wasn't the best singer but his voice was workable and it made Tony smile which was the main thing.

Tony pulled the microphone toward himself and sang, with a much nicer voice than Steve's, "Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne. I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape. At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape." The soldier laughed at Tony's confidence and how well he knew the words.

Somehow, without ever mentioning the song to each other since that first date, they had both internally mentally it as 'their song' so had come to mean so much to them without the other knowing. The story of the song didn't fit them but it didn't matter. Rupert Homes and his girlfriend were happy and Steve and Tony were happy. That's something they shared.

They both sang the final line together, "I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape."

The song finished but they continued laughing for a few minutes more.

"You know, I _do_ really like Pina Coladas," Tony smiled.

Steve smiled back, "and yes, I still love getting caught in the rain with you."


End file.
